In My Memory Of You
by twent47blue
Summary: What if Aya decided to break up with Omi, will the chibi be able to handle it? How would he cope with it? How can he prove Mr. Cold is wrong? R & R please.Characters are OOC. Thank you. Please be nice.


Author's Note: Weiss Kreuz is not mine nor the characters, I just borrowed the characters for this fiction. This didn't turn out like I hope it would but I do hope you still enjoy it.

Fate often brings us a different hand everyday, what if you try to hold on to something you thought you would lose someday, and then later find out, it wasn't the same one you were hoping it would be? Love transcends barriers, walls, locks and keys, it goes beyond time and space, it creeps in when you least expect it. So, if you happen to find out that love finally comes to you, don't hold to it too tight, it might fade away, but cherish it, let it grow and nurture it until it solidifies its foundation in your heart and make it strong.

I need you. I can't help it. I don't want to. But this is where I am now. I looked across the field, looking at him, his fingers typing on those keyboards, our lives depended on it, depended on him to get us out.

"Bombay, are the parameters open now?" I asked, and it took a lot of will power to steel myself when he looked up from his stoop, his blue eyes meeting my violent ones. He nodded when he heard my question. Just a mere glance and I almost lost myself and forget everything. Yohji's hand on my shoulder awakened me and returned me to the mission.

It was supposed to be a simple one, retrieve a data disk and get out, Omi is our inside man and we are supposed to retrieve it from him so, he won't blow his cover.

Something happened, they changed the security code and we can't get out and the other trouble is, we can't find the data disk, and worse of all, they might be on to Omi and he's risking a lot trying to get us out.

The gates opened, and Omi was on his feet, so I ordered the team to spread out and just get out and not risk anything anymore, I don't want to get Omi into trouble. I told the chibi to just exit now and not go back inside anymore. And I thought that's where he was going.

We were already almost out of the building as we all meet at the rendezvous point, I look behind my team. Omi! Where's the chibi? He should be the first one here, since he knows the building more than we do.

"Bombay! Location, confirm location!" I shouted and the others looked around for the boy, he was nowhere in sight.

No answer, all I hear is static and then dead air. I almost panic. OMG, Omittchan where are you? I closed my eyes for a second. The mission, concentrate on the mission. Don't lose it, Ran.

My team dispersed still hoping we will meet the boy at the gate, we all went to out assigned posts before heading out. Please let him be safe, please let him be alright. I chanted under my breath as I drew my katana out.

When a trap loomed in front of me, I almost lose myself. In the middle of it was Omi, his laptop shattered into pieces, there was blood all over him, and blood on his shirt.

I swooped him up on my shoulder, "Abort! Abort! Bombay is down, Bombay is down!' I warned the others of the danger. With my other hand holding the katana, I cleared a way for us to get out, they did found out about the boy, and this is the price he paid for getting caught, I hope he is alright. He is still breathing I could tell, but he is not moving.

In seconds, the rest of the team showed up to help me.

"Go Aya, we will finish here, take Omi to safety." Yohji whispered. I nodded. And fled into the darkness holding my precious boy in my arms.

I was almost crying when I ran to the van, I wanted to check his wounds but I can't stop now, I need to get him out of there. Please be alright, please be alright, holding him, kissing his bloody forehead.

When I got him inside, I stripped him immediately to check his status, I cried when I saw what he was clutching with a death grip, it was the data disk we were supposed to retrieve. I told him to just leave it and abort the plan, but still he went on and got it. And this what they did to him, they hit with him something on the head and then put a knife in him. I got the disk from his cold hand. When I dressed his wounds and bandaged him up, the rest of the team showed up. No one said a word, we rush back to the base and called Manx.

He was examined and brought back to the base. I know that my team were tired from the mission, so I told them I would stay with Omi.

When I woke up, I sensed that someone was holding my hand, I turned my head slowly and saw red. Aya Kun. I felt so weak so went back to sleep.

Yohji was about to take a tray of food upstairs when he saw Ken, "You're bringing that for Omi?" he asked.

"Yes, and for Aya, he didn't eat last night, he stayed on until Omi was settled, so am going to ask him to go take a rest. Can you handle things at the shop for awhile?" Yohji asked. Ken nodded and Yohji went upstairs.

He was gonna break up with me, he told me after the mission he's gonna break up with me. I can't. I can't live without him. He always think of me as a child, a kid. I told him am mature enough despite my age.

"Prove it to me." Aya said.

"Command me as you please, I can take on anything you told me to do." I said, defiantly.

"Is that all we are?" Aya asked.

"Use me as you please, I am Bombay, a cold-blooded assassin just like you, Aya kun. You are my law. My leader, command me." I told him, chin up.

Aya shook his head, bowed it sadly, "The half that receives commands and am the half that gives commands, is that how you see me, Omittchan?"

I run to him and embraced him, crying, losing…"No, I love you, Aya kun, I love you so much. I just want to prove to you that I won't let our relationship affect our missions." I said.

But, it did. I did. I got jealous one time in one of our mission, I looked over the fact that Aya was just pretending to get what we needed from our suspect. But I got blinded. By jealousy and insecurity. Because Aya looked that he was enjoying it, having fun with it, and for the first time, I see a different Aya, he was laughing and smiling a lot which he rarely do when he is with me and he is at the shop. I confronted the suspect and compromised Aya's position. Aya had to abort the mission or else we would blow our cover. So that's how we end up having this conversation. Aya tried to cover up for me, but the others knew, they could tell, not because they can sense it with Aya's movement, he is the ever Mr. Cold, and always in his commander mode when we're with the others. But they saw it through me, a number of times, I didn't care then, they didn't either but, I blew the mission and they tried to cover it up so I won't be taken out.

He removed my arms away from him gently, "Let's stop this now, Omi. We will talk about this again after this next mission, I want your full concentration on this one. Right now, I am not Aya kun, I am Abyssinian and you are Bombay." He said, his eyes turning cold. He walked to the door and closed it behind him without a backward glance.

I wanted to prove to him that I can be cold and professional, too. I retrieve the disk and then everything went black.

His face turned white. "Who are you?" I asked, blinking, when he was so happy to see me awake.

"Omittchan, its Aya." Yohji said gently, I turned to the Kudoh.

"I don't remember him, Yohji san, is he my brother?" I asked, touching my head. Aya bowed his head, trying to hold back his tears.

He looked up, he is in his commander mode again. "It's alright, Yohji, it's probably the blow to his head." Aya said, turning to Yohji.

He leaned down and patted my shoulder lightly, "Am glad to see you are alright, Am Ran Fujimiya, but you can also call me Aya. I'm the leader of the group, you still remember what you are, right, Omi?" he asked, gently.

I could feel his hand shaking on my shoulder, and pretended I didn't know.

I didn't know him. Because I failed him again. I may have the disk but they have to rescue me again. He is right. He is always right. Am just a kid. And I can't face that. Not again. I don't want him shouting it to my face again, rubbing it raw, that the reason we also broke up is because am too immature to be his lover. Too irresponsible to balance work and love together.

"Yes, sir." I nodded. He smiled, a plastic smile.

"Good. I will let you rest now, Yohji would be here to take care of you." He said, with a squeeze on my shoulder he left.

Yohji stood there, looking at me with an amuse smile on his face. If I fooled Aya, I didn't get passed Yohji. Am grateful he didn't spill it to Aya.

He sat down and started preparing my food. "Okay, tell me why, chibi? Is it because he chose the group over you?" he asked.

I was fighting back the tears, and couldn't hold it in any longer. Yohji patted me on the arm.

"Let it out, Omi. It will make you feel better." He said. "Don't worry, I don't think he noticed it, he was shocked, of all people you will forget, you forgot not only your commander but your lover as well."

"Am tired of him telling me over and over again that am a kid, that I can't balance love and work." I said. He gave me a spoonful of congee, he smirked.

"Well, he is right, Omi. You really can't. Remember the last one? You went to the suspect's pad and told the guy off to stay away from your boyfriend, naturally, it blew his cover. He is supposed to be straight turned gay and here you are telling the suspect that Aya is your lover and he doesn't deserve him. I gotta hand it to you, chibi, you're like a jealous wife when it comes to Aya." He said, with a chortle.

I was quiet for awhile. "Well, I would let you handle this one, Omi. Prove to Aya that you're really a man. Grow up a little." He said, and stood up, and leaned over and gave me a kiss on my bandaged forehead.

Aya tried to be closer to me again during my recuperation, but I was too embarrassed that I started this nasty secret. Yohji kept his word and didn't say anything. Even Ken was convinced that I lost my memory.

There are instances that I wanted to drop the charade, and ask him back. I miss him, at nights, I want to creep in his bedroom and sodomize him. I want to feel him again, his heat, his skin next to mine. He arouse every senses in me, he is everything that I have ever hoped for and a blew him away.

We were alone at the house, the others went shopping for supplies. Aya was downstairs, I couldn't hear him but I could sense him where he is and what part of the house he is in, that's how I know him too well. I know everything he does, his habits, his moods and his inner most secrets but, like a priest, I kept it to myself. For these are my treasures, he is mine and only mine.

I fell asleep, by the lull of the fan in my room, I didn't hear him walk in. He went to my bed.

Aya watched the boy sleeping, he brought props, a tray of food, but actually all he wanted was to see the boy. He missed him so much. He never realized that you could miss someone this much. He acted like he never cared. Omi was the only one he ever let get to see the real Mr. Cold, the other side of Abyssinian no one has seen. A tear fell from his eye, he didn't wipe it away. Just a touch. He said to himself. I just want to touch him and it would last me another month without holding him. But when his hand came in contact with Omi's face, he can't resist but to kiss him, ever so gently. When he stood up, he heard him whisper a name, "Aya." Just like the last time when he also got hurt. Just like before when they started seeing each other. He let out a gasp. He didn't want to wake him, he smirked a bit, wondering if the chibi is gonna do the same trick he did the last time. But Aya was surprised that Omi's hands remained at his side, his sweat broke on his browse, he is really having a nightmare now. "Don't leave me, Aya, please don't leave me. I love you so much." Omi said, crying with his eyes closed. It's breaking Aya's heart watching him this way but he couldn't bring himself to wake him up. But when Omi started moaning in pain, that made him move to the boy.

"Omi…Omittchan, wake up…wake up, chibi." Aya said, gently, kissing his brows, touching his face.

Omi opened his eyes and found Aya kissing him, he turned his face, and meet his lips. Aya tried to break away from the kiss, but when Omi snaked his tongue inside his mouth, he lost his defenses and succumbed to the kiss, groaning, his body edging nearer and nearer to the boy until they are touching.

"Omi…Omi…Omi…" Aya chanted under his breathe, he felt his energy being drained, he felt faint. He almost swooned when Omi's hand snaked inside his shirt and started pinching his nipples. Ohhh...Gahhh..…this can't be happening, Aya thought. He has to break away or he will lose it. So when Omi's hand traveled down his spine down to his jeans and was starting to unbuckle his belt. Aya broke away. Omi was surprised. But he wasn't able to react when Aya slumped on the floor and started crying.

Omi watched him, half the man that he thought he was. He is still human after all, and he could give in to his needs.

Omi got up from the bed and sat down beside him, "I'm sorry Aya kun, I was having a nightmare, and I remember you." He wanted to confess that he didn't really forget but he was too frightened to lose him completely.

Aya looked up, his tear streaked face still beautiful in the afternoon sun, "I can't be with you anymore, everything is turning out wrong. I don't want us to end but, we have to." Aya said, looking at the boy, his every word choking him, taking his air, his life away.

Omi for the first time that they had been together, understood now, understood what Aya's going through. How much painful this has been for him, how much it has taken away everything that he had ever held so precious in his life. His sister now, him. He had no choice, he has to be what he has to be.

So, he sat there, and listened to what he has to say, for the first time really listen to what he has to say.

"Living each day is a lot of work, I can't turn off my mind thinking of what's happening to Aya, and since we've been together, I can't help but worry about you, too, with every mission, I want you by my side, so I can protect you." Aya said, his voice low but strong. He reached out and touched the boy's face.

"As long as I know you are safe, as long as I'm with you, I can die now. I can rest. Am tired…so tired of all of these."

"Even if you don't remember me anymore, do you still love me, Omi?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

I took his space and violated it, climbing on his lap and embracing him, taking possession of what's mine and only mine. He groaned. I stopped when I felt something wet and warm. He is crying again.

"I love you, Aya kun, whether am myself now or not, I will always love you, I will always remember I love you." Omi replied.

"Will you die with me?" he asked.

I know he didn't mean physically kill ourselves, he wants to leave behind the Aya and Omi of the past, the ones that were so unsure of their feelings for each other.

"I will be with you wherever you go, you're not gonna get rid of me that easily." I replied, smiling at him smugly. "Just stop crying Aya, it's the first time I've ever seen you cry."

He smiled gently, "Because I died when you forgot about me, Omi."

I held him tight, showering his face with kisses, "I love you alive and warm, I love you laughing and smiling, I love you angry at me and spanking me." I said, and I heard him give up a soft chuckle at the spanking part.

"But if I can't be with you alive, then I will die with you, my Aya." I said, holding his face in my hands.

This time his face met mine, "Let's be reborn then, I will baptize you all over again with my love." He said, and pushed me on the floor, with lightning speed he started undressing me, his warm hands followed by his hot lips. As if he was saying, feel me. Taste me. I'm with you.

My hands were impatient, too, almost ripping his shirt away, wanting, needing to feel his skin, my moans begged for him, he understood, and he undressed himself, letting me watch, knowing I wanted to watch as his beautiful body unfolds before me.

I touched him when the last of the clothing removed he groaned, he was already hard and wet, and am hot and ready for him, meeting his need with mine, as we let ourselves be swept away with our emotions.

Every kiss more meaningful, every touch penetrates deeper than skin, marking each other, marking our territory that this body is mine and mine alone. Biting and nipping every skin our teeth comes in contact. And he rode me, he rode me like he never rode me before, along with it, we drove away our demons, our past, our old selves. With every thrust is like breaking new grounds. I locked my legs around him as he penetrate me deeper and deeper than he could possible can. His warm hand engulfing my being, pumping it in time with his every thrust. Until we finally come together in one fluid motion, when his body laid next to mine, I grounded my teeth on his arm, he moaned at the pain. "Mine." I said, breathless.

Aya captured my lips, "Yours." He said, "Always."

We died together tonight, leaving our old selves with yesterday. I wonder if it means we were reborn tonight?

One day, suddenly, when you least expect it, fate changes dramatically. When were taking a shower together, we are happier now than we were before. A lot of things has changed, since I was pretending I didn't remember him. Maybe because that was the old Aya, the Aya of my old memories. We were indeed reborn tonight.

When I stepped in my bedroom again, I booted up my computer and started arranging files. Aya was surprised but he didn't say anything, he used to scold me about my working habits, I always wanted us to spend the whole day in bed and most of the time and took work for granted.

"Hi, am Ran Fujimiya." Aya said, walking in front of me, and extending his hand.

"Please to meet you, Ran kun." I said, shaking his hand, and he smiled, the same smile I always wanted him to give me, and only me. Instead of ruffling my hair like he usually does, he patted my arm. I believe this time it's gonna work out. I believe this time, this is what Yohji means about growing up a bit for the one you love.

Owari


End file.
